Shipmasters
Main Page | Combat | Buildings | Technology | Shipmasters | Events Economic Shipmasters These are shipmasters that can / should be used for RSS Production and Collection. These are the shipmasters you will appoint to your Farms/Mines. I will order them from best to worst. # Cristoforo Columbo (O) # Madame Ching (O) # Rollo (P) # Ragnarr Loebrok (P) # Sir Walter Raleigh (B) # William Walker (B) # Hvitserk (G) # Kuki Yohitaka (G) All of these have Production and Development in their skill wheel. There are a few others, but they don’t get even close to full trees for the skills, so I don’t rate them. Cristoforo and Ching, will be your top 2 for appointments. However, Ragnarr has the Surplus Wealth skill, and if you can keep your rss under half your protection of rss cap, then Cristoforo and Ragnarr will be your best 2. You want to take all the Development Study, and Production Study skills, so you increase the development stat, which will increase your production boost. You will also want to take High Efficiency Production, and High Speed Collection skills. You need all Production skills to unlock Surplus Wealth. You need your shipmaster to reach level 21 in order to get all Studies, and Production Boosts possible. I would suggest taking High Speed building in Development to be able to unlock the next Study level. You can always move these shipmasters around in appointments, where you need them. As long as the building(s) are not upgrading or producing (other than producing rss), you can move them around. The other great thing about these economic Shipmasters is that you can use them for faster gathering, even tho they are appointed. Ching and Cristoforo also both get Huge Fleet, these will stack with each other, and you can swap them into a shipyard‘s slots when you are going to pump out ships. Don’t forget to swap them back into your rss slots afterwards, and you cannot swap them back out, until the the ship production que is empt. Combat Shipmasters Im not going to rank the shipmasters for Combat, I will however touch upon good ones you should be looking at, and how to best use them, or at least my favorites. Francis Drake(O), is my top pick. The reasoning behind this, is because of his Skill Wheel. Imho, the available skill wheel is what you should be concentrating on, when picking heroes. Climate is a great skill tree to have. It gives you access to Air Armor and Tailwind, both great abilities. You also get Fleet, which gives you access to Steel Armor and Damage Control, great abilities as well. Francis also has Defense and Model Skill Trees, making him have a Full Combat Skill Wheel. Model will improve your attack, defense and ability damage. He also gets the Ultimate for Model which makes all ships do 25% more damage for 3 rounds. Samuel Bellamy(O), is my second pick. He’s not here because he’s anything special, tbh he’s not that great. His Skill Wheel is not good at all, imho. He is however, good because his relics are very easy to get, so he is very easy to improve, and build up. Early game, you won’t have many skill points to get a lot of your skill wheel anyways. It is this reason why he is good early on, he does have 2 good Combat Skill Trees, that you can work on. Climate for Air Armor, Tsunami and Ice Age; and Defense. Lead is ok, but not that great, but still decent enough. Production on him, is useless, there are so many better options for Production/Development Shipmasters, as I have listed above. Harald, Teach, Barbarossa, Kidd, Roberts, Bonny and Hayreddin, for Orange Tier, are all about equal in ability, and whichever one you have the most relics for, is going to be your best bet to focus on. The rest of the Orange Shipmasters are all better at Production usage, or have crappy Skill Wheels. Hornigold and Cheva are the best picks for Purple Shipmasters, to use for combat. They have the best Skill Wheels oit of the Purples.